


Lusty Argonian Slave

by TheSaminator666



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonian slave, Breeding, Eggpreg, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Master/Slave, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaminator666/pseuds/TheSaminator666
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm still gonna do it!This story is about the male Nord Dragonborn taking Deeja and turning her into a slave and eventually his bride whore~I've been playing the game again with some mods and one of them is a slave mod, I managed to make Deeja into a slave so that is where this comes from.Please bare with me, I've never writen anything like this before. Criticism is greatly appreciated!Also this is so not safe for work and will feature non-con, out right rape and other such bad things that tipicly come with slavery based stories. I'm pretty sure Deeja will end up with Stockholm syndrome some time half way through, viewer discretion is advised!





	Lusty Argonian Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Where we see Deeja at the ship wreck in the quest Lights out! She will be claimed~

Erikar glanced around as he walked towards the wrecked ship, the other men around him where glancing at him and chuckling, giving away their motives. Erikar growled under his breath in annoyance. This is the third time this week that someone who has hired him tries to then betray him, he's sick and tired of it. Looking up ahead he sees Deeja, Jaree-ra's sister. The surprisingly busty and large hipped female argonian looks somewhat agitated, like she just wants him to be at stabbing range already, a dead giveaway to her and her brothers ulterior motives. Erikar only has a split second to decide his next course of actions and he's decided that these argonian siblings need to be taught a lesson, Jaree-ra will receive a slow death sentence but this well developed female argonian will make for a pretty breeding slave. Quickly, Erikar shouts the words of a old word of power he'd learned from one of the friendlier Dragons. "Zaam Aam In!" He shouted, directing the shout at the argonian. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees, unable to get back up. "What is the meaning of this!" Deeja screamed out, "What have you done to Deeja, you foul smelling nord!"

"What I've done to you isn't anything of importance right now, lizard" Erikar dismissed her and focused his attention on the small group of men around them, he smiled viciously. "Are you truly willing to die for this argonian breeding whore? I am Dovahkiin, THE DRAGONBORN!" He yelled out at the group. "I have cleared out bandit camp's thrice this one's size! I have felled over ten dragons! I have traveled all over Skyrim and face many a creatures more fearsome then all of you combined!" Erikar boasted, as he did so he noticed that the men began to hesitate in their attack on him and that was all the time he needed. "Od Ah Viing!" He shouted at the sky, after some seconds the men began to chuckle. Thinking that the nord had simply tried to trick them but then. A return roar could be heard, causing the ground to shake. This caused some the mercenaries to begin to flee while others still stood fast, just about to attack the tall nord. Before Erikar even had to lift a single finger, a large shadow over came them, causing the men to look up and witness the large red dragon swooping above them. They all shouted in terror and began to flee in different directions but none could out run the dragon. For a few seconds, Erikar reveled in the chaos the dragon brought but he soon turned around to face the kneeling argonian. 

Deeja watched on in pure horror, she could not help but to quiver in fear of the large nord that stood before her. 

Erikar kneeled on one knee and used his left hand to grab Deejas jaw, forcing her to look at him. Small drops of tears began to fall from her eyes and the Dragonborn simply wiped them away with his right hand, Deeja feared the answer she would receive but even so, she had to know. "What have you done to Deeja you filthy nord." She demanded and in return recived a quick punch to the gut for it, she cried out in pain and leaned forward slightly. Erikar leaned to the side of her head and whispered into her ear, "That is no way to refair to ones master, Lizard." Deeja froze in shock, she opened her mouth to yet again to demand answers but was cut off by the nord. 

He flicked his wrist and a red glow of magic formed from his hand and reached towards her, it wrapped her throat and the began to reach towards Erikars hand and before Deeja knew it a magic collar was wrapped around her throat and a chain formed from it to the nords hand. meaning enslavement or Slave serve Master.


End file.
